I Love U Isn't Stronger Than The Truth In My Eyes
by cristinatulcidas
Summary: What happens when you run away to stay hidden from a mafia group trying to kidnap you, but you end up finding the love of your lives in the place you're hidden? Will you go back to the UES? Daughters Of Chuck & Blair, Nate & Serena, Erik and Jenny.
1. Goodbye, Home Sweet Home

_People's Change, World's Change, Life Change _

Summary: In the most popular city in the world, New York, in the Upper East Side, live the royal family's daughters. Their life is filled with the luxury, the best designer cloths, the most gorgeous houses (PALACES better to say) and of course, filled with all the good stuff – parties, boys, money and beautifulness. But what happens when your parents are being followed buy a manic mafia group and, when it's found that they had plans to kidnap the elite's royal families' daughters in order to sabotage them? What happens when these five young beautiful girls have to go live in a city, hidden at the end of the world, named Vilamoura? And how challenging will it be when these royal families were always accustomed with the best, after all they're all Archibald's, Van Der Woodsen's, and Bass's, and now they'll be living in a city that will definitely not fill in with their high expectations f life.

**Christine Bass** – Though she is a daughter of Chuck and Blair, she's not such a cold hearted bitch, but of course sometimes it's only natural to come out. She loves to party, but loves her own privacy, is a total feminist freak, loves fashion and totally hates boys. But what happens when she meets "the" guy and turns her world all around?

Daughter of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf.

(Partner: _Hugh Diamond_ – Most popular and rich guy in the Vilamoura College, has hundreds of girls around him but he doesn't seem to find any interest in them at all, until Roxanne appears and blows his heart away, but will he give in all his years of womanizing for her?)

**Audrey Bass**** –** Unlike her older sister, she's a cold hearted bitch, who really doesn't care about anyone else except for her, and of course, about all her conquests who she dismisses as soon as she loses interest in them, but of course it's all about to change, when there's one guy who doesn't seem to be falling in her schemes.

Daughter of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, sister of Christine Bass.

(Partner: _Taylor Dixon_ – Just like his friend Hugh, all he wants is some partying, boozing and womanizing, and is also one of the most popular guys in school. The thing is, he starts falling in love with Audrey but afraid that she'll just use him, he's going to make himself make her get caught up in him).

**Surry Van Der Woodsen** – She's the animal lover. Loves her friends more than anything and has no time for boys. But what happens when she finally meets someone who actually caught her attention? The only problem is she loves to party and to "taste" new boys every time she finds someone attractive enough. What will she do now?

Daughter of Erick Van Der Woodsen and Jenny Humphrey.

(Partner: _Patrick Shane_ – He's the Trignometria* owners son. He doesn't study at the college but he sometimes visits some of his friends there, Hugh and Jason. All he ever does is party, boozing and womanizing and he meets someone just like him and enjoys having fun with her, but realizes she was just using him the same way he was, and that actually catch's up with his mind, and this will end up changing him for good, because he'll actually fall in love with her)

**Dana Archibald** – The long relationship left one. Can't get over her ex-boyfriend, but that's what her friends are always there for, cheer her up with all the good stuff their luxury can bring. With time passing by, she'll find someone who will make her fell better, or maybe a lot of someone's, until there's someone who is just like her and they just can't rid of one another.

Daughter of Nate Archibald and Serena Van Der Woodsen.

(Partner: _Shawn Van Dasburg_ – Shawn is the "right" guy of Hugh's crew. He's the only one who doesn't really care about partying, boozing and womanizing, and really wants to find true love. The problem is when he really finds himself interested in Dana but all she seems to want from him, is some "adventure" witch happens to make him really fall in love with her. Will she also fall in love with him?)

**Chapter One –** _"Goodbye, Home Sweet Home"  
_

Audrey "I can't believe we're here, this is so surreal, I mean, will we ever get accustomed to all this much sun and _different_ people?" she said making a repugnant face while a hundred thoughts ran through her head all at one time, how could they go from living in this royal city like highness and suddenly have to move to a place she didn't even know how to pronounce the name well. Of course she'd enjoy having a beach house all to herself without her parents there, but could this, so called, Vilamoura replace her desiring New York City, the city of dreams, where all the magic happens.

Even if it didn't, it seemed like she was just going to have to get accustomed to it, because she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, until her parents could let them free to breathe back in New York.

"Please A, it's not going to be the end of the world! And I mean like, we're actually having a place all to ourselves and we won't have our parents bugging us all the time, like as if they ever did but, we'll enjoy being here alone, together" Surry replied to her friend. "I agree with you S. And there must be hot guys all over this place, I mean just look at this avenue!" Dana said excited, while looking at the limo's window over to the Vilamoura Marina, it was full of people, and all the lights were on, bars full, witch smelled like fun to her. "It's a marina D! God, you can't even difference a marina from an avenue" Audrey spoke out, indulged by her friends acknowledge.

"Calm down you guys. We've just arrived and you're already fighting over each other. I have an idea, why don't we dinner here and then head out to our home? We could go for a walk here, maybe fill our lungs with some fresh air, fill our stomach with some nice pizza and then we'll go home, and who knows we check out some view, uuh" Christine suggested, considering the fact she was liking the view she was having from the marina, it looked calm and harmless, and what way better to get to know a place then going for a walk around it? Dana thought about the suggestion and quickly made up her mind, if they were going to have to stick into here for a while, better get to know this place the sooner they could. "Yeah we should go girls, it'll be fun" she said thinking to herself, as if that was possible for an Archibald.

XOXO

"Hey guys, look at those girls coming out from the limo! They don't look Portuguese that's for sure" Taylor said, while he saw some really hot girls, at his thought, coming out of a limo and who didn't seem to know well where they were at, looking in pure admiration to where they were. "Yes, that's for sure, they're all dressed up so properly" Hugh said while taking in sight whom his friend was talking about.

All four guys, Hugh, Taylor, Patrick and Shawn stared at the four girls taking their walk around the marina. They were sat at the Seven Bar, the famous soccer player Figo's bar, all drinking their red bull vodka and just watching the view.

Hugh immediately took in a better look at Dana, who had on a short black dress, all fit around her curves and with a nice cut off in V, then he looked at her long legs and she had some beautiful black high heels on her feet that fit properly with her dress, and then he looked up to her face, she had nice green eyes and blond hair, she had some light make up on he could tell, but he didn't really like make up.

"Hey, Hugh just check the black dressed one, isn't she gorgeous?" Taylor said to his friend while checking Dana out. Hugh instantly took his mind of her; he was not the type to go after something his friends liked. So he continued to look at the girls and they we're all dressed with skirts and short dresses, except for one, who caught his attention.

She had this not dark but not light brown hair either, and with all the lights it had some shades of gold, her hair was long and waved. At the first two looks he didn't quite understand weather he thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw or not, so he kept looking at her, she had brown eyes, no make-up on, she had a certain shine in her eyes that made him stare even more, looking down she had on this white shirt that was cut off on her breasts, it was long and covered up her waist and around her ankles witch made it look like a mini short dress, and she had on a little jacket that didn't have sleeves, it was crème and had some brown glitter on it over the edges. He thought it looked perfectly with her hair, all the combined shades. Unlike the other girl she didn't have her legs showing up, instead she had on some brown leggings that were a bit longer over her knees and she had on some brown with what looked like diamond crème sandals.

"You guys, please, they're just girls who are probably here on holidays, what's with all this fascination around them?" Shawn told their friends, he did think they were really cute and different but he wouldn't probably get a chance to meet them, so what was the point? "Oh I understand their fascination all right, they're gorgeous! Did you leave your eyes at home?" Patrick answered his friend glaring the girls.

Patrick was secretly looking over Dana, he loved the way she looked and couldn't take his eyes off her. Taylor seems to have noticed so he tried looking for another girl who could caught his interest.

"Hey Hugh, who are you staring at?" Shawn asked. "Hum, there's this girl that doesn't look like the others, the one that has leggings dressed on, I can't tell if she's beautiful or not, but she seems different from the others" Hugh said while staring at her. He was so caught up in her that he didn't realize that she wasn't even with the rest of the girls anymore.

"Oh you mean the one that has gone to the bank? Because she's not near the other girls you know?!" Taylor said looking to his friend with curiosity, he didn't really find any interest in that girl; she was all covered up, what could be so special about her? "Anyway, what's so special about her?" Taylor asked. "I don't know she's different from the others" Hugh replied trying to distract himself off her. "I have to agree here with Hugh, the other girls look all too proper, and this one doesn't look as proper but you can see she's not less than the others" Patrick commented, taking in a better look at Christine.

"Hey guys look, they're going to pass by" Taylor said as he saw them approximating the bar they were at, he had made up all these thoughts in his head to how he could approach them and try to get conversation with the girls, but then looking better to all the girl, one of them caught his attention, she looked a little like the girl Hugh was checking out but in his eyes she was more beautiful than the one his friend couldn't takes his eyes off.

She was also tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, but her eyes were like a hunny brown that he felt like he could stare at all night. She was wearing a white dress to her knees, it fit her body perfectly, showing off her beautiful curves and long legs, she had on some classic white vans that he couldn't help deny he ever thought it'd look good with a dress like that but he actually like what he saw.

XOXO

"Do you think we can find any Pizza Hut here? I'm starving." Christine asked. "Well there must be some Pizza Hut here at least, It's not like we're in the desert" Audrey replied to her friend being ironic about it. "Please A, could you stop being such a bitch for a minute? You're going to have to hang out here for quit a while so I suggest you start getting used to it, anyway tomorrow we're going to see our new college, and it's not going to be like the UES" Surry told her friend, also trying to make herself believe in what she had just said.

"Hey you guys, we have to stick together, and it's not all going to be that bad. At least we're together" Dana spoke out. She knew it was going to be hard, even for her it was being hard, it's not like she wasn't a materialistic person, and she loved all her highness back in New York, but for her own sake, she was willing to live in hell.

"Yeah right" Audrey thought to herself. Like any of them could replace her mega suit in the Bass royal pent, not that she wasn't as materialistic as the rest of the girls, but she knew she'd have to live through it. Christine sighed at her sister's comment but let it go. After all, it was also going to be hard for her.

XOXO

After a while of walking around in the marina they finally found Pizza Hut. They had their dinner, to make Audrey feel even more miserable than she already was, not only did she have to live in a city that didn't account for her, she was eating pizza to ruin her diet. _How much better can it get? _She thought to herself, eating the last slice of pizza in her plate and thinking of running straight to the bathroom and throwing it all up in the next minute.

Finally, they were on their way home, they we're all tired but also very curious about their new home. At least there was one good thing about, because their parents told them it was one of the biggest homes in Vilamoura, and it had a private beach, 3 pools, two outdoors and one indoor pool. They had a tennis and a golf field and another field to play whatever they'd like. They knew the house had private bedrooms for all of them and all of them had a private bathroom.

They were all chatting about how would their new house be, and for a few moments they seemed to have forgotten about New York and weren't feel so bad.

XOXO

"Wow, just from the outside I'd say we're going to freaking love this place, just look at the size of this!" Dana said looking amazed to the gates of their new home. They walls over the house were all in shaded down glass. Their house had 2 floors, and one underground floor where the bar and the indoors pool was. "And I thought my house was big" Surry said looking shocked at the house. "Well I get your point, I thought my house was big too, and it's bigger than yours, but I can compare it to this!" Audrey replied to her friend also in amazement and in shock of what her eyes were seeing. "I can't believe you guys, are only happy because of the size of our house. Like as if we need any of this, you guys should be happy the weather is always nice here and that we can to the beach everyday, not happy because we have a huge house" Christine said indulged with her sister and friends.

"Guys don't even bother to say anything. C is always so practical, I'll like to see that when she has to wonder around alone in this place" Audrey told Dana and Surry, trying to be quit enough so that Christine wouldn't hear her. "I heard that, and by the way, thanks for the compliment, at least I am practical and I can get out there all alone and do something unlike you" Christine answered her sister in an ironic tone, feeling very sad that her sister was so materialistic.

As they headed inside the house, their maids were waiting for them. As they entered the hall they all looked amazed at a waterfall that was placed in the middle of the hallway and there were two curved stairs in each side of the waterfall. The waterfall went down into the floor and into the indoor pool downstairs. As they passed around the waterfall, behind it they had a shaded down glass door that lead them to the living room. The girls all stared at the living room, it was all covered up in glass and it was all white. Through the glass you could see the two pools outside and looking more carefully they could see the sea. The view was beautiful and they all stared in complete amazement until Audrey screamed "Look, we have intruders in our home!"

XOXO

"Shit! The white dressed one just saw me!" Taylor cried out and tried to hide himself.

Hey Everyone. This is my first story. I hope you guys enjoy it! I decided to take Gossip Girl into my country and my city. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, to give me an idea of wether I should or shouldn't continue this story, they're all very loved. Thanks.

C.


	2. First Day At The CIV

**Chapter two –** _First day at the CIV*_

*International College of Vilamoura (Colégio Internacional de Vilamoura)

"Shit! The white dressed one just saw me!" Taylor cried out and tried to hide himself.

XOXO

15 minutes earlier.

"So guys what do you guess? Just regular tourists or the ones we most love, come to party, spend some money and leave never to be seen again?" Patrick asked his friends while driving the car and following the limo where the girls were. "I'll say they're the ones we like" Taylor said with a huge grin on his face, _who knows I might end up in someone's bed tonight_ he thought to himself.

"What the fuck? Do you see what I see?" Hugh asked in admiration. "Fuck! This is not happening! They can't be!" Shawn said as he looked more carefully to where the limo stopped. "And we thought they were good ones huh? I think it's preferable to say, they're the best ones, the ones we are not aloud to cross" Patrick said thinking out loud. "Is this really happening? Because if it is, we are so fucked. If my dad knows I even came this far, he'll probably kick me out of the house!" Taylor said brushing his eyes every time he realizes he was seeing what he saw over and over again.

"Are you serious? I mean you're afraid of your father kicking you out? You know, they say, the forbidden fruit is always the most wanted, and you've just made this the most exciting game of our lives. What do you say guys, let's get in and sneak around?" Patrick said with a grin on his face, looking to his friends with a rush of adrenaline running through his veins. "Well, we are as rich as they are, so what's the big deal? It's not like we're going to jail because of this" Hugh said also feeling the adrenaline burning up in his body. "Guys, think straight, if our parents ever find out, we're dead. They were very clear, if I may remember, when they said, those girls are not to be spoken to nor even looked at, you don't mess with the Upper East Sider's Royal Families, and even less with their daughters at this moment." Shawn said thinking about all the consequences they would face if they broke into the girls home.

"Ok, then you stay, we go" Taylor said agreeing with his other friends, _maybe this would be fun_. "Ok, off we go, now we have to be quick." Patrick said while looking one last time to Shawn who stayed with the car keys and immediately went to the front seat, if they needed at least to run, he'd be ready to put them out of there.

XOXO

"Man, are you seeing the same shit I am? What do these girls want a house like this for?" Taylor asked while looking at the two pools and seeing all those fields on one of the sides of the house. "Well I really don't know that, but what I do know is that they have one hell of a place here, and I don't even get the point of having a place like this when you're just passing by" Patrick answered thinking about what would they want a hliday house like this for. "Hey the lights are on" Hugh said trying to see better through the glass windows all over the living room.

"Shit! The white dressed one just saw me!" Taylor cried out and tried to hide himself. "Well that's just great, isn't it" Patrick told his friend sarcastically. "Let's get out of here! We have to reach the car!" Hugh said running towards the sand of the beach and jumping through the little gate that divided the public beach to the girls house beach.

"Oh shit!" Shawn cried out loud when he saw his friends running towards the car. He quickly plugged in the key and turn the engine on, reversed the car so that its back was facing the gate of the girls house and awaited his friends to get in the car so they could just run away from there.

A few minutes later they were all sighing in release that they hadn't been caught by anyone and that they were finally far away from there, not any of them opened their mouth to say a word, because all of them perfectly knew that their parents wouldn't allow them to not be punished if they ever imagined that they would ever bust into a Bass, Archibald and Van Der Woodsen Residence.

XOXO

"Where? Who's out there?" Surry asked frightened about what here friend had just screamed. "I don't know, but I don't see him anymore" Audrey sighed in relief. "I think he ran away". "Well we better tell the security to have a better look around the house; I don't want to be sleeping in a place where I'm not safe" Dana said while picking up the phone and calling their security.

"You know, I think the guy was cute" Audrey said. "You've got to be kidding me" her sister replied to her comment. "What do you mean, you think he was cute?" Surry asked. "Well, I think I saw him back at the marina and he was with some friends, they were all cute, but he was the one I caught staring most" Audrey said, and as though her sister and friends wanted her to be kidding they knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't. "You know, that's not really important right now, but what really is, is if you think he could do any harm to us at all" Surry told them trying to be wise like always. "No! No way he could mean harm to us, not from what I saw" Audrey said disgusted by her friends thoughts. "Well, then why don't we go to sleep today, we have a big week before school starts, and this time around, I don't think we'll be Queens anymore, so we better prepare ourselves" Christine said, actually enjoying the fact that they wouldn't be known from anyone at school. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen, sis" Audrey said to her. "You can bet on that Aud, I am Queen everywhere, and there is nobody in this world who can take that away from me" Dana said to finish up the conversation.

The next hour, they were all sleeping in their new bedrooms, all tired and just dying for the next week to come; it was time for some Showtime around these areas. After all, people didn't name them queens back in New York for nothing, it was theirs for honor.

XOXO

_A Week Later_.

XOXO

"I'm so nervous, it's so strange to come to a new school" Dana said to Audrey as she was finishing dressing up. "I know, I think it's really weird you know. We don't know anybody and we don't even speak Portuguese, but at least they give classes in English here" Dana replied. "Yeah, about that at least we have nothing to worry about, I'm more afraid of how will people accept us, like they don't know where New York's Royal Family and to even make it better, they don't know I'm a Bass, and nobody messes with a Bass" Audrey said looking herself in the mirror while grinning at the thought of being daughter of Chuck Bass and of course of Blair Waldorf, it truly felt like an honor to be their daughter, she thought to herself. "Not that I can compare, but being a Van Der Archibald is also very honoring Aud. But I know, being a Bass, is being a Bass, and being a Waldorf-Bass is even better" Dana said with a smile towards her friend. "That's why I love you D" Audrey told her friend before packing up the rest of her stuff, and both of them went downstairs to the kitchen to take their breakfast.

When they got to the kitchen, Christine and Surry were already there having their breakfast. They all chatted for a while about how nervous they were and all the different possibilities of what could happen. Christine for once was lost in her own mind, thinking about how she would hate when boys would come greet her, but then she thought to herself, I'm not in New York anymore so why pretend to be polite if I can actually be myself here, it's not like it's going to kill anyone. That thought brought a smile to her face and she was actually starting to like being here, they wouldn't have to keep up the good manners just because they were royal family, because here nobody knew they were.

XOXO

The bell rang while the boys were arriving. They all met up everyday at the same spot, on the school gate's right side there was a small wooden table with 8 chairs, but nobody would ever sit up there because they knew it was "The Playboys Spot" as they would call them. Today, Hugh had been late; when he got to school his friends had already smoked some weed and were ready to go inside the school gates, so today he wasn't smoking. As Hugh arrived he greeted his friends but looking into the school gates caught his attention. For a minute he thought he was having an illusion but soon after he realized he was not.

"Hey, Hugh are you alright man?" Shawn asked worried with his friends expression. "Hum, Shawn do you think Taylor will be in trouble if the white dressed girl whom we broke into her house, was standing right in front of the same block we're having class?" Hugh asked in a small voice and also terrified. "What? What do you mean, she's standing in front of the block we're having class now?" Taylor asked in suspicion. "Well, it depends on if she recognizes him, I guess. Are you okay? Are you sure, you're seeing straight?" Shawn answered his friend. "Well, then good luck Taylor, cause you're about to get busted man" Hugh said tapping his friend on his back and passing through him towards the gate.

Shawn followed Hugh right after and signaled Taylor to come along. Taylor got up; looking terrified but followed his friends. And there she was, the girl in the white dress. He tried to hide himself as much as possible but as soon as he tried to peek to see where she was looking, he caught her looking at him and staring at him fiercely. His body started to shake but then he thought you're one of the hottest guys in school, don't be stupid, you can't be afraid of a girl, but as soon as he thought that he forget about it all again as he saw her approaching him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Audrey asked politely to Taylor. "Hello, do I know you?" Taylor said trying to make himself harsh as if he had nothing to fear about. "Oh I think I might answer that question in private, don't you think so?" and she grinned as she told him that. Without any other word he followed her to a calmer place.

"So, I saw you at the Marina, like a week ago and I was wondering here to myself, what could such a handsome guy be doing in my back yard?" She asked with a tone of irritancy and angry. "Are you sure you're asking that to the right person?" Taylor asked scared as hell, how did she see him at the marina? He didn't remember seeing her look towards them and even less to him. "Oh I'm very positive about that, don't bitch around with me, I assure you, you don't want to mess with a girl like me" She said teasing him with a grin on her face. "And why wouldn't I want to miss with you, Bass is it?" he asked also teasing her, she had to be a Bass he was certain of that, his father had told him enough about the famous Chuck Bass for him to take in sight the way she was approaching him. But he soon regretted ever saying that, as soon as she kicked his balls, and then trying not to cause a seen on her first day of school, she put her arms around him pretending that she had slipped and fell into his arms and said "Better not tell anyone about our little secret, you might get your other ball kicked too". And with that she composed herself, smiled and left him there, staring at her, but instead of feeling angry, he could only appreciate his view, her long brown hair falling on her back, and her short skirt that covered just the right amount of skin of her thighs, letting her long legs be shown and her high heels just made it all even more perfect.

You idiot she just kicked you, why the hell are you thinking of her in these pervert ways! He tought to himself while going back to stand nexto to Shawn and Hugh.

"What was that all about man?" Hugh asked his friend who was still staring at Audrey. "I seriously don't know. I mean, she knows I broke in to her house, she said she saw us at the marina earlier that night" Taylor told his friend. "I told you so, but what did she do to you? I saw her leaning over you. What was that all about?" Hugh asked confused. "You don't want to know pal. Just don't tell this to anyone, I think it pisses her off, she's a Bass, and she made this warning about me telling our little secret, as if, it's not supposed to know here she's a Bass" Taylor told Hugh remembering about how he got his balls kicked for calling her a Bass. "Oh great, you just couldn't go with a simple Van Der Archibald or a Van Der Woodsen, you had to go straight to the Waldorf-Bass, well I wish you the best of luck my friend, I'm going to class, and no, I won't tell anyone she's a Bass, you're and hers "dirty little secret" is safe with me" Hugh said smiling to his friend as if playing around with his latest information and immediately ran to his class.

On his way, he couldn't stop thinking that the girl whom he got caught up with back at the marina that night, had to be this Bass sister. He hadn't seen her yet, maybe she wasn't coming to this school anyway, and even if she did, it was none of his business, he thought trying to avoid thinking of her.

XOXO

As he entered his classroom, he heard his teacher talking about a new girl who was going to be in his classroom and instantly he thought about the girl he saw at the marina, but quickly tried to avoid that thought. How could it be that he was thinking about her so much, and why? He didn't even think she was that cute, or he didn't even know if she was or not. Maybe this was all because he hadn't smoked yet, he thought to himself trying to find and explanation to his thoughts about the girl.

Giving up on all his thoughts, he looked up to write what he's teacher had written on the board, but he stopped. For a minute, he felt like his heart stopped and he didn't even know whether he was breathing or not anymore. And there she was, standing there. Beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. That night he didn't really get to see if she was or not pretty, but seeing her here, the sun light couldn't hide all her perfectness. He was actually stunned with someone, as if his heart could beat faster without him even being breathing. Her golden brown hair, and her melted brown eyes shining towards him, her perfect skin, this time he could see her legs because she was wearing the college skirt. She was beautiful to his eyes, more beautiful than her sister, and now he knew they had to be sisters because they looked alike but to him, she was perfect and so different from her sister. She looked less proper, more relaxed. She was perfect. Just perfect.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christine asked the guy sitting next to her, who seemed to be staring at her in a strange way, and she couldn't tell if he was liking what he saw or not, because he looked as if he was in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Yes, I'm fine thanks. I'm so sorry" Hugh said realizing that she noticed he had been looking at her, but by the tone of her question he knew that she didn't think he was looking at her in the way the other guys in class were, because they were all dying to meet her and he was actually amazed by her and didn't even have time to think about meeting her.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, I can go sit somewhere else. It's just that the teacher told me to sit here" Christine said and before answering her, Hugh could only think about how perfect she was. Even her voice, it was sweet and delicate. _You're insane, why can't you just look at her like all the guys are._ He thought to himself, and then answered her "No, no it's okay. I think you're better off here than sat next to any other guy here in this class, because they're all looking like you're something to eat or achieve".

_I can't believe he's the only guy looking at me without that pervert look on his face. Is there something wrong with me?_ She thought. But then maybe he had a girlfriend and really loved her and that was why he wasn't trying to devour her the minute he saw her.

_Are you crazy? She's going to think you're a pervert for saying that. Why can't you say anything right? She's probably thinking I'm just like all the other… But I am, aren't I?_ He thought, what was wrong with him? He didn't seem to look at her the way he would have probably if she were any other girl. He had a million girls after him, and only the best, he would look at, but to him they were just a fuck, but this girl, he didn't and even if he tried to he couldn't think of her as that. She looked so pure and delicate that it was even monstrous, at his thought about her, to think of her like that.

"Oh, well yeah, I can see I am. I'm Christine by the way, but you can just call me C" She said, not knowing if she should have even said it, as it seemed that he was so into his girlfriend rather than in any other girl.

For a minute, he didn't quite understand her answer. **I can see I am**, what was that supposed to mean? Christine, he loved the name the minute she said it but he couldn't even think why he did.

"I'm Hugh. Hugh Diamond". _What else should I say? Should I ask her how is she doing? That sounds so cocky. Maybe I should ask her how she is liking it here, but she doesn't even know I know who she is. Come on, I can't believe I'm blocked because of a girl. Just act normal Hugh, you can do this, you've done it a million times, and why is it being so difficult to talk to this girl? _He thought to himself, frustrated.

_Well C, looks like this one is not going to be bothering you anytime. _She thought to herself. It was like a miracle that this guy wasn't approaching her the way she thought he would. Would she ever find someone that would be so in love with her that he would do the same to other girls?

"Hum, ok" she replied to him, not knowing what else to say, because he wasn't making any conversation with her, so she figured there was no point in trying to know him and be friends when it looked like he wasn't interested at all.

"Look, I'm really sorry, you must be thinking how rude I am, and you must feel a little unplaced as you're new here and I didn't even ask if you needed any help… Are you liking it here?" Hugh asked trying to as polite as he could and trying to make her feel better, he could see in her eyes that by the way he answered her she felt disappointed.

"I'm yes, I guess I am. It's nice being somewhere people aren't polite with you just because of who you are" she said lowering her face and thinking about how people in New York were, she knew they hated her but because she was Chuck Bass's daughter, they'd all pretend to like her. "What do you mean, polite just because of whom you are?" Hugh asked, knowing perfectly of what she was talking about. "Hum, back where I'm from, I don't think people like me that much, or liked me at all, but they we're always polite because they were just too afraid to mess around with a… with me". She said. _That was a close one, shit!_ She thought to herself for nearly saying she was a Bass.

"You mean back in New York and being a… well I think my dad knows your dad… But it's ok. I won't tell anyone" Hugh said trying to make her feel better about it, he didn't want to see her sad or upset. Why would such a beautiful girl be sad anyway? And how was it possible that people didn't like her? She was, beautiful and sweet. At least to him, she was.

_How does he know me?_ She thought, but quickly forgot about it as he smiled to her, like as if promising he wouldn't tell anyone.

He stared at her, while she smiled back to him, shyly and biting her lip, at that moment he felt like his world could have swept under his bare feet and he wouldn't have even noticed.

_How come I didn't look at him in this way?_ She thought taking a better look at him. He was so beautiful. His dark brown hair and brown eyes. His lips looked smoothed and soft. He arms toned and muscled. He had large backs and she loved that. She could see he was tall, and she loved the way he wore his pants. She smiled again shyly.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Hugh asked, he didn't even know why but he just couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. "I think I would." She said looking him straight in the eye.

And in that moment, he knew she wasn't going to be just one more. He actually thought of her as a friend to be, at this moment.

XOXO

**I hope you enjoyed this chpater cause I personally did. Ilike the way it's truning out. Can't wait for the nest one.**

**XOXO. C**


	3. The Bass Girls

**Chapter 3 –** _The Bass Girls_

She smiled again. He actually asked her to have lunch with him. Now she was all confused. He wasn't looking at her like she was something to eat, but he was asking her to lunch? That immediately took the idea of him having a girlfriend off her mind, but he didn't seem to want to flirt around with her either.

Maybe he was just a good guy and only wanted to be friends with her. And that actually made her like him, which in any other case; she would've hated him right away. What was going on with her? Could this be her being herself without worrying about anything else, because she was trying to act more like herself rather than who people expected her to be like, and somehow this guy already knew who she was, without her ever even hearing anything about him. She knew her father had some business with some Portuguese people around these areas but she didn't know they had kids their age studying at the same school, that would've made things easier for her if her father had told her that.

He was taking her to lunch. Where would he take her, after all he had just asked her to lunch without even thinking about what she'd like to eat, where she'd like to go.

The bell rang and he saw she hadn't put her stuff back in her bag and she looked a little dislocated, and with that he decided to ask her if she would like him to show her around. "Hey C, would you like me to take you on a little tour around the school? This must all be very new to you" he said nicely trying to comfort her. "Actually I would like it very much" she paused for a minute but then continued "Thank you. You know, for being so nice, it's just that hum... This is all very different and I don't know anyone here at all". "Well, don't worry about that, I can keep you company if you want to these first days until you get to know everyone, I don't mind" he said liking the fact that he would have a whole week to spend with her. "Yeah, thanks. But there's one thing. I'm not here alone, I have some friends who also don't know anything around here" she said biting her lip and looking down, as if she felt embarrassed that she hadn't mentioned them yet. "Oh I know, don't worry about it. I have some friends to, they can come along and we could hang out together. If you don't mind of course" he said always being nice to her, he didn't know why but he just wanted to make her feel a little more comfort about being here. "That'd be wonderful. Thank you, really. How will I ever repay you?" she asked, with a teasing smile on her face. "Well, how about lunch at the marina? I know a good place there. You can bring your friends along and I'll ask the guys, I'm sure they don't mind" he answered her. "That's a great idea actually. Well then why don't we go look for them and ask them all?". "Ok then, what are we waiting for?" And with that they left the classroom.

XOXO

"I can't believe he acted like as if I was wrong and he had nothing to do with breaking into our house" Audrey told Dana and Surry. "Bastard! Who does he think he is?!" Dana said disgusted with the guy. "Why don't we forget about that and see if we find C, I haven't seen her yet and the bell rang like about 5 minutes ago" Surry said worried with her friend. "Well, you know C, she is all strange and is always apart from everybody else, I don't even know why they named her Queen in the first place, I was always a better Queen" Audrey said with a grin on her facing, thinking about, how prettier she dressed than her sister and about the fact that guys normally fell for her instead of her sister. "Well, as much as I have to agree with you in the fact that you've always been better at being Queen, C is Queen because it's hers not to be taken. She's beautiful in a different way, maybe for her less properness and the fact that she's so beautiful even without having make up on and she really doesn't care about the way she dresses up, and that is probably why people try to take her away from the thrown, but, you just can't. She was born to be Queen" Surry said in defence of her friend, not that her sister was jealous of her, because there were no reasons for her to be jealous of but she hated when her Audrey didn't claim her sister as Queen as she was. They all were Queens, but in Surry's thought, Christine was the one who most deserved to be Queen by honour and not duty.

As the girls were all passing by through the school they couldn't stop but to notice that everybody was looking at them. Of course all three of them felt very pleased that all eyes were on them, but not knowing about Christine, was starting to worry them. _Where the hell could she be_? they were all asking themselves.

XOXO

Completely lost in the conversation, Christine and Hugh forgot to go find their friends. "So tell me about you, I didn't understand something you said in the class about people didn't like you a lot?" Hugh asked still wondering what she could mean by that. "Well, back in New York, I'm considered to be Queen, it's not something I want to be, don't get me wrong, but it's my honour to be Queen there. But the thing is, that I'm not much into it, and I don't usually talk much to people there, I know that they hate me for being Queen and I really don't see the point in talking to them for any reason at all, but then again, I'm of royal family, it's my duty to be polite and have good manners" Christine explained. "I see, but your father is Chuck Bass, doesn't that give you some freedom to situations like that?" Hugh asked. "Well, my father might be Chuck Bass, but mum is Blair Waldorf, and she likes good manners and respect if you know what I mean, it's all about the looks on the outside, except for, with daddy off course" she told him lowering her head as if something was wrong. "Oh right, I hadn't thought about that. But you don't seem happy about the part where, _except for with daddy_?" he asked intrigued by her comment. Wasn't it supposed to be good that her parents were so in love that there was no need to keep up with all those manners around each other? He thought to himself. "Oh it's nothing" She said still looking as if something was wrong. "You know you can trust me, I'm not going to tell anyone and I can see that there's something wrong" he said trying to know what was wrong with her, he didn't know why, but he hated seeing her like that though he barely knew her, what was it with him today? He kept thinking but at the same time waiting for her answer just looking forward that he could do something to help.

She didn't answer right away, but a few minutes later she sighed and then said "It's just that, their love is so beautiful. I'm sure that if one of them dies the other couldn't stand living without the other, and like it always seems as if they never spend enough time together, and they're together for years now. I wish..." and with that said she turned her face around not to face him and closed her eyes. She was a Bass for god's sake; she wasn't supposed to show a guy her only weakness. Love. She was afraid that she would never fall in love with someone and have with him what her parents had with each other.

He immediately understood what she was thinking about in that moment, and not wanting to make her feel worse than she was he said "Don't worry. You'll definitely experience something like that, you deserve it. I can see it, and I can also see that you will have something like that with..." he hesitated for a while, because at that exact moment he wished he could have just kissed her. _What's wrong with you, are you crazy? She's going to think you're an absolute asshole._ He thought right away and continued what he was saying. "With someone you really like". Before answering she stared at him for a moment, like as if she did not understand what he meant, but he knew she did. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "No, it's just that, nobody has ever been this nice to me. And a guy even less. I'd bet a thousand dollars right now that if it was someone else, they'd be laughing at me right now, and you're not" she stared at him looking seriously and biting her lip.

_Stop doing that, you're killing me Christine._ He thought to himself. He loved the way she looked when she bit her lip.

He didn't know when how or why he was so attracted to this girl, but the truth was, he was, and too much for him to understand what was going on with him. While on her side... For her, she had found her first friend in her 17 years, but she was also amazed in some way, it was a "boy" friend, and she used to hate boys, then.

XOXO

Meanwhile, the guys found Hugh and Christine.

"Hey guys, I wan you to meet a friend of mine, she's new in my class" Hugh said looking at her and smiling. All the guys were staring stunned at the girl, they knew she was on of the girl from the royal families in NY, they just didn't know which one of them she was. "Hey nice to meet you, I'm Shawn Van Dasburg" Shawn said politely, standing his hand out to shake hers. "And I'm Taylor Dixon. You're welcome" he said also standing his hand out and shaking hers. "Well before she tells you her name I need you guys to promise me something since we are the only ones who know these girls as for who they really are" Hugh said in awaiting for his friends answers. "Shoot it" Taylor said. "Well, I need you guys to keep it secret about who they really are, because they're not going to be giving their real names here at school for the students, only the headmistress knows their real names, so if you don't mind..." Hugh said. "Of course. You have our word" Shawn said looking at Christine.

"Thank you. I'm Christine... Christine Bass, but for all intends and purposes I'm also known as Christine Piers, around here" she told them with a little giggle.

_God she's just like her father_. All the guys thought at the same time.

"Oh, so you're the spoiled brat's sister" Taylor said with a grin. "Oh, I'm sorry about calling her a spoiled brat" But before he could even continue Christine started talking "I see you've met her. I'm glad to see you're the first guy not to tell me, I met your hot dazzling sister" she said laughing herself out. "Well that's because a little incident happened this morning, but she is hot and dazzling just so you know! But I'm going to make sure she doesn't hear that out from me, she's already cocky enough from the little I saw of her" Taylor said smiling, but also irritated remembering what happened in the morning. "I see you two will get along, that's for sure!" She told him sarcastically but smiling towards him. "I didn't know you liked her sister so much" Hugh said teasing him. "I don't like her. I just want to play the game she's playing. This is going to be fun, sorry If I'm being offending and I take it all back if I am" Taylor said towards Christine. "Oh no, no. Suit yourself with your game with her, but knowing my sister, you are to be careful. She has the habit of winning all the games she plays, so just you know" Christine told him. "That won't be a problem with me" Taylor said with a grin on his face. _She can't win me_, he thought to himself.

"Well guys, hate to interrupt but I have some good news for you Taylor and something different for you Shawn. I asked Christine if she and her friends would like to join us for lunch today, and I'm sure you guys don't mind. But we still have to find her friends to tell them about it" Hugh said smiling towards Christine who smiled back at him.

"Hey did you see that" Taylor asked Shawn. "The looks and the smiling between them, you mean?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, that. Did you see it? I wonder what's going on there ahah" Taylor said with a grin on his face trying to be as silent as possible. "Tell me about it" Shawn answered teasing back.

"So, hum un, guys, should we go find your sister? I'm dying to see her, and I bet she is also already desperate to see me" Taylor said laughing out as they went out the block in search for the girls.

Just as they stepped out of the block, Patrick saw them and walked over to them. "Hey guys. I see we have company today" he said looking to Christine. "Hey Trick. This is Christine, you know, the girls we're not allowed to talk about?" Taylor said smiling. "Oh I see. But now we're hanging out with them? Ahah. Well then where are the rest of the girls?" Patrick asked. "We're going to go find them now actually" Hugh said. "Oh, and we're all having lunch together today" Shawn added. "Well how pleasant. Truly. It's and honour to be having lunch with such fine ladies" he said taking Christine's hand and kissing it, "And by the way I'm Patrick Shane" he said smirking at her witch Hugh didn't like immediately and stared at his friend unpleased. "I'm Christine. Christine Bass" Christine replied being nice. "Nice to meet you" Patrick said in reply. "But shall we go?" he asked. "Yeah we should" Hugh said not smiling to his friend, and Patrick soon understood Hugh didn't like his approach towards Christine. _Seems like she's already taken_, Patrick thought to himself.

XOXO

"Oh my effin god!" Audrey cried out. "What, what is it?" Surry asked. "It's Christine. She's with the guy, the guy from this morning, that absurd ass!" Audrey screamed really annoyed that her sister was hanging out with this guy. _Oh, she is so paying for this_. Audrey thought. "Well, well this school has got to be nothing but boring, huh?" Dana joked around Aud; she loved to see her friend mad. "Oh shut up" I hate the guy!" Audrey said in defence of herself. "Well, then why don't you do what you always do? Play the game, win the prize and discard the cards" Dana said, remembering what Audrey used to do back in NY. Every time Audrey hated a guy, she and Dana would bet that she'd make him fall for her. It was their most exciting game to play. _Hum, seems like I just caught myself another fish_, Audrey thought to herself smiling. "You have yourself a bet. After all, no one can resist a Bass" _A Bass like me off course,_ she thought. "Oh Jesus, here we go again. Let the game begin" Surry said sarcastically disgusted with her friends games. To Surry playing these games was pathetic and not to mention hurtful, for the fish in Audrey's plate. That was why Surry always got along better with Christine rather than with Aud and D. Although Christine loved her own privacy and Surry respected that. And what else could she do? She still loved the girls more than anything.

XOXO

"There they are I've spotted my favourite Bass already" Taylor said joking around. "No offence, C" he said right afterwards. "None taken" Christine replied and smiled at him. "Oh so we have favourites now?" Patrick asked playfully. "Well, I can help it that I'm beautiful and that the other Bass has fallen for me" Taylor said with a giggle. Taylor and Patrick were the "children" of the group, always joking and playing around. People had a hard time not laughing around them, but sometimes they could always have some problems because of it.

"No we don't, we just have selections" Taylor said always playfully. "Yeah sure, like as if you'll get anything with her" Shawn said disgusted that his friends thought of girls in such materialistic ways. "Here comes the woman's defender!" Patrick said jokingly, "You can keep calling me that but at least I don't treat them like they're only something to fulfil my needs" Shawn shot back at them. "Hey Shawn come on, we're just playing, why do you always get so harsh every time we play on this subject?" Taylor asked. "Because you should treat them right, I bet that if you were them you wouldn't like to be treated the way you're treating them" Shawn answered him. "Oh well, If I were I'd be fucking myself already ahah" Taylor said laughing his ass out. "Ahah, Shawn no need to discuss this, we respect the way you feel towards women man, but don't expect us to be like you, you should only respect our opinion same way we respect yours" Patrick said to his friend. "Yeah maybe. But can you guys at least try to avoid that stuff around me please? It fucking pisses me off" Shawn said.

"Shawn seems like a really good guy. And not that I mind Taylors and Patricks jokes, but are they really like that with girls? It kind of leaves me sad" Christine told Hugh about the conversation she heard the guys having. "Well, I can't really defend them on that because I'm also like that. We're all womanizers because, here the girls just give themselves to us, because we're rich and we look good and have cars and own bars you know? So, that makes them really materialistic towards us too and we kind of take that as an advantage" he stopped for a moment looking embarrassed that he had to tell this to Christine, but he felt like he shouldn't lie to her, not her... "I'm feeling really bad telling you this, it's not something I'm proud of but I'm a guy, I can't help it" Hugh said lowering his head. "Oh... I had no idea" in that exact moment Christine didn't know if this was a bad or a good thing. It seemed terribly bad that the first boy she had actually had a nice talk with was a womanizer, and she hated that, but on the other hand, he wasn't trying to hide it from her and use it on her, he was actually being true with her and that was good. "Well, not that I approve of what you do, but I mean, It's none of my business but thanks for being real with me, I'm glad that you're not using it against me" She said smiling, not sure if she really wanted to say that. "I'm really sorry. But how about forgetting about this subject and moving on to something more like let's find your friends and tell them that we're having lunch at the marina, the bell must almost ringing and after class it's lunch time" Hugh said. "That sounds great" She said feeling grateful that he changed the subject.

XOXO

"Oh FUCK! I cannot believe my eyes right now" Dana said looking in one of the blocks direction. "What is it?" Surry quickly asked worried. "Of shit, that's not good" she said looking in the same direction as Dana. "What is it?" Audrey asked curious and as soon as she turned her eyes in the direction her friends were, she immediately wished she hadn't. She shut her eyes and opened them again just to certify herself that she wasn't dreaming. "Om my effin god, NO! She can't do this to me!" Audrey said seeing her sister with the guys she had seen next to her house-crasher that morning. "No way. What is she doing with them? And coming our way. NO!" Dana said perplexed. "This cannot be happening to me, I'm so going to kill her at lunch time, let her just wait" Audrey said angry as hell. "Well, I really don't think you're going to hold that long, since they're coming towards us" Surry said trying to be silent so that Christine and the guys couldn't here her comment. "Compose yourself girls, we're Queens, and that bastard is going down" Audrey said with a smile on her face towards her sister who was almost near here.

"C, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Surry told her friend worried. "I was with them. Let me introduce you guys" Christine said and as she was about to say their names they did it themselves. "I'm Shawn Van Dasburg" he said towards Surry, and then after he went to Dana and lastly to Audrey. Then it was Patricks turn, he presented himself to Surry and then Dana. "I'm Patrick Shane, and you are?" he said staring at her intensely. "I'm Dana..." she said staring at him but afraid to say her name... "By the way you look I'd say you must be an Archibald." He said looking her straight in the eyes with a grin on his face. "Yeah I am" She said surprisingly. "Dana Archibald". And then he presented himself to Audrey who looked at him with disgust in her eyes. And then it was Taylors turn.

After presenting himself to Surry and Dana, he quickly approached Audrey and said "At last, we meet properly" Taylor said. "Since when did I say I ever wanted to get to meet you?" Audrey said unpleased by the matter. _God I hate him. You bastard, coward, absurd ass_, she kept thinking to herself. "I'm Taylor, Taylor Dixon, and you my hear breaker?" he said leaning towards her, closing some of the distance between their faces. "That's none of your business asshole" Audrey replied. "But maybe it is better for you to know, who knows it'll keep you away from me" she said with an evil smile. "I'm Audrey Bass" she said staring deeply in his eyes. His body suddenly shivered and that scared him, she had power over him. "Oh you think that you being a Bass scares me?" Taylor asked her teasing at the same time. Nobody really seemed to be noticing them; Hugh, Christine, Dana and Patrick were all talking to each other while Shawn and Surry were also starting to talk.

"Well it should. Dare to touch me and by dad will kill you" Audrey said trying to sound frightening. And as he was going to answer he quickly moved further near her, grabbed her on her waist putting each hand of his on each side of her small waist and leaning his head forward into hers, "Then I'm must dead already" he said looking fiercely into her eyes.

_Shit, you're so beautiful_. Taylor kept thinking while staring at her. He was 20 centimetres taller than her witch gave him a very pleasant view looking down. His 1, 90 cm could be good for some things. He could see her bra; it was red and sexy as hell. Her waist was so thin that he just wanted to feel her, in attempt to do so, with his right hand he pulled a little of her shirt up and slid his fingers underneath it and he felt her. Her skin so soft and delicate.

_Oh my God, his arms, so strong and soft and muscled. Oh Aud please, he's a coward stop thinking about him that way. Turn that motherfucker down now! She ordered herself._

For a minute, she couldn't pull him off of her, his hands felt so right around her, though she knew she should be pulling him off of her right away because everybody could see them, but for that little fraction of a second that seemed like hours, she couldn't. She just stayed there, enjoying the moment she knew was forbidden. "Let go off me" she quickly snapped back to earth again. "Are you deft? I said let go off of me!" She said but not shouting, she was actually saying that in a low voice as if she didn't want the other to hear her, because the truth was she didn't want him to let go off of her.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do? Cause the truth in your eyes is telling me otherwise Aud." He said with a grin on his face smiling at her with a deep stare into her eyes.

_Fuck, how does how does he know? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Let go now_! She thought the minute he said those words that kept replaying in her head now '**the truth in your eyes is telling me otherwise'**. "You jerk, take your filthy hands off of me this moment! Or I'm calling my dad now" She said threatening him. "Oh you're still deciding whether to call your dad or not? I thought I already called my death by touching you, wasn't it?" He said holding her even tighter against him.

They both felt the tension rising up in their bodies. But she wouldn't ever admit it, not while she was alive. And he just couldn't give her that pleasure.

"Asshole, I swear to god, you're paying for this" Audrey said angry. "No problem, I was actually thinking I could pay you lunch today at the marina. Oh I forgot to tell you, you guys are having lunch with us today" he said to her, and with that he let her go off of him and pulled a string of her hair while looking deeply into her eyes. "Forget it, I'm not going." She said defensive of herself. "Actually you are, cause if don't, I'll tell the whole school you're a Bass, and because i've already reserved the table, how rude of you not to go." He said smiling at her and teasing her. "You disgust me, what was it? Dixon? Oh no it's Dickhead, sorry I forgot" she said sarcastically. "I know what you're trying to pull off, but you see, it's actually me who wants nothing to do with a girl like you and not the other way around. Because a guy like me, needs something superior" he said knowing that those words would cause the exact effect he wanted on her, the need to prove him wrong.

"We'll see about that" she said with an agry but teasing voice. And with that she left him there and went to call the girls to go to class.

XOXO


	4. Queen and King Meet

**Chapter 4 –** _Queen and King "Meet"_

They were headed to the marina after their class. Hugh and Christine planned to meet at the 7 bar, that way it'd be easier for them to find each others. On their way there, Audrey couldn't stop complaining about Taylor's rudeness which secretly thrilled her because it meant he was up to her, but of course no one could know about how she truly felt. He excited her, but it was never to be spoken out her mouth, and both that she thought he was completely gorgeous and he really seemed hot.

While she kept arguing about Taylor, in her thoughts all she kept thinking about was a way to seduce him. Audrey Bass was not one to give up on someone who thought was better than her, and she would make him fall for her, even if it was the last thing she did.

20 minutes after they left school, they arrived at the marina.

XOXO

As they found the guys, they took them to a restaurant right next to the bar called Mayflower. As everyone was taking their seats, Taylor pushed the only chair left back from the ladies side where Audrey would sit and said "Please take a seat, my love". "Thank you dear, but I thought you over me, what happened between then and now? Missed me already?" Audrey said smiling sarcastically. "Well I thought you deserved another chance, you know? After all, such a good guy like me could give a poor girl like you another try" Taylor said making Audrey get irritated. With that he went to sit in front of her but said nothing else.

While the waitress was taking their order, the guys were telling the girls, this was one of the most famous restaurants in Vilamoura and defiantly the most famous in the marina, and how it was always full. Then during the lunch time, everybody was speaking except for Audrey, who was left to her thoughts. Taylor hadn't spoken to her and she was getting pissed.

Why the hell does he have to make things so complicated? Why? I don't care, this sucker is going down, and he is going to be mine even if it's the last thing I do! If he's not speaking then I guess a little teasing isn't going to keep him shut up. She thought with a smutty face loving the plan that just crossed her mind.

"God it's so hot, I think I'm going to the bathroom" Audrey said looking at Taylor with teasing eyes and passing her hand through her neck and going down to her chest where she placed only one finger next to her breasts. Taylor instantly understood and was thrilled by it. He let her leave and then followed after her, excusing himself as going to the kitchen to greet the cook.

XOXO

As he entered the hall to the bathrooms he felt someone grabbing him and pulling him inside to the ladies bathroom. Of course it was her, and this excited him, though he didn't quite understand what she was up to. She pulled him against one of the walls and crushed her body into his and put her arms around his neck. "You like to play it rough huh?" she said looking at him in the eyes with a grin on her face. "Well yeah, but I didn't think you liked it this rough" Taylor said while grabbing her on her backs and crushing her even more into him. At first she didn't react, she felt like melting in his arms. "Well, there's still a lot you don't know about me, and if you think not speaking to me will help in your try to avoiding me, it won't work!" Audrey said letting go off of him and pushing herself back to the doorway but unsuccessfully, because Taylor grabbed her against him, this time she had her back turned to him, and he grabbed her by her hips and pushed her tight into him. She felt her body shiver in that exact moment and couldn't manage to move. "So you didn't like that I avoided you huh? I really like the sound of this. Who knew the great Audrey Bass could be such a heart full person?" He asked teasing her and touching one of her legs while his other hand managed to be able to go from one side of her thin waist to the other and pushing her harder against him. "I...I..." she said unable to speak out any words in that moment of pleasure. How could this stranger have so much power of her, she kept thinking. "I know... Hard to talk, huh? Don't say anything. After we pay, meet me at my car, I'll be waiting for you" he said caressing her legs and waist leaving her even more speechless. And after a moment, in a successful goal of making her melt and wanting more, he kissed her gently on her cheek and her neck and twisted his fingers with hers and bit her ear gently. And with that he left her there and went back to the table, leaving her curious, which was exactly what he wanted.

XOXO

A few minutes after he arrived at the table she came back. She ate her lunch and ordered some coffee, and then she excused herself from the table saying she wasn't feeling well and that she needed to go. She passed Figo's bar and was looking for a place that selled cigarettes. Finally she found one; she would only smoke when she was nervous and only Chocolate Black Devil. Taylor saw what she was doing and followed her, she went to the frog's park and sat on a bench taking out one of her cigarettes and quickly smoking it. Taylor came from behind her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. After a few minutes of walking they reached his car. They both entered but said nothing for a while.

"So you smoke?" Taylor asked her. "Not usually. Only sometimes" She answered. "When you're nervous, I can tell" he said looking her in the eyes and touching her hair. "No, it's not, because I'm not nervous" she said defensively. "I can see better than that excuse" he told her, caring about her in a certain way. "No you don't because there isn't any" she replied. He said nothing else but turned the ignition on and drove her to a park at the Falésia Beach. After they got there, he asked her for a cigarette which surprised her but she gave it to him anyways. When he finished smoking he turned to her and said "This is actually good, but it's not what I'm used to" he said smiling. "Then what are you used to?" she asked. "Well, we all smoke weed, it's better than this stuff" he told her. "Oh I never tried that, but I would like to" she told him. "Is that so? You could've asked already" he said taking his wallet out and taking a piece of weed out. Then he quickly made a cigar for her with weed and when he finished he turned his radio on and put some girly song he knew she might like. And the song started to play while he started smoking his weed.

_And we ride_

_Yeah we ride, we ride, we ride_

_It's till the day that we die_

_Till we die_

_We used to say_

_We ride, we ride, we ride_

_It's till the day that we die_

_Till we die_

_(Rihanna - We Ride)_

As soon as she heard the song she turned to him and said "I love this song" excited. "I hoped so, I confess" he told her and gave her his weed and told her what to. She started smoking and for a while she didn't say anything. "This is some good stuff or what? And it smells so good" she said excited towards him. He knew that she might be getting high already since she never smoked any drugs and since he didn't tell her it was almost pure. "Yeah I know it is, just smoke it till half and hand it to me please, I also wan to get high" he told her with a smirk on his face. She smiled slightly and bit her lip smoking it till it's half.

"Well, here's you part" she said smiling towards him. Her smile was so big _she must be high by now_, he thought. He smoked what rested of it and when he finally felt himself getting high (not as mush as she was for sure), but enough to make him go a little crazy around her without being nervous.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go... Good girls go bad!_

_(Good Girls Go Bad)_

_I know your type (Your type)_

__

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite (One bite)

Let me shake up your world

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

"I can't believe you have this song!" Audrey cried out and at the same time she put the volume louder. "Yeah, I do actually, I like the lyrics you know, goes with me ahah" Taylor answered her with a smirk on his face. "Oh is that so?" Audrey told him teasingly.

_She was so shy_

_  
Till I drove her wild_

"That one does not go with me then, sorry to disappoint you" she told him taking of her jacket and shoes and put herself on top of him. He instantly went mouth open and didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

_I make them good girls go bad_

__

I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner

With your five best friends

You heard that I was trouble

But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

"Well this one must go perfectly cause you know, I will make you get in trouble if you keep doing this right here" he said while she circled her hips that were inches above his arousal and putting her fingers through her long hair. "And? Are you afraid you won't be able to resist me? Bad boy?" she said teasing him and leaning forward towards his mouth but not touching his lips.

_I know your type (Your type)_

__

Boy, you're dangerous

Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)

I'd be stupid to trust

But just one night couldn't be so wrong

You make me wanna lose control

While the music kept playing, Audrey was so high she didn't even have conscious of what she was doing. She kept dancing on top of him but didn't even notice how his erection was hard and big and almost touching her legs. He was going crazy, for a first time out with this girl she was already giving more than he expected but he actually liked it. Around her he seemed to want it all at once. He would probably dismiss her afterwards because he was not the type of guy to have a relationship, but still, there was something about her that made her different, he didn't actually understand what but he knew there was something.

_She was so shy_

_  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

__

I make them good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner

With my five best friends

I heard that you were trouble

But I couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go bad

Bad bad bad

Good girls go bad

_(Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester – good Girls Go Bad)_

In all that mood, he couldn't take it any longer, she was killing him, so he grabbed her, he ran his hands through her legs and through her thighs, he gently started kissing her neck and chest. She replied to him, and kissed his cheek while her hands crossed around his neck. She sat on top of him feeling his big arousal near her center, she had totally forgotten that she had a skirt on and she had some silk panties, but at the moment she really didn't care, she was also very unaware of what she was doing, and after all she was high. When she leaned in to kiss him in his lips, he felt his body shiver and he grabbed her even harder closer to him, running his hands through her hair. She felt her body burning so she leaned in towards his lips and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips which he instantly corresponded. Her soft lips seemed like hunny to his mouth; she smelled and tasted so good. He slid his tongue inside her mouth gently waiting for her response, which came quickly. **A million thoughts ran through their head and a million pictures of each other came to their minds**. He didn't know what was this he was feeling but it felt so good to him that it felt like pain at the same time, while she had never felt anything like this either. His kiss was so passionate; it was as if he was in love with her.

_Find Me Here and __Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

___I need to hear you_

___You are the light__. __That's leading me_

___To the place where I find peace again_

___.__You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

___You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.__  
_

_You are the light to my soul._

___You are my purpose...you're everything._

___How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this__?  
_

Time passed and they didn't even notice it. They kissed in what felt like hours, days or even months and they just wouldn't let go.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

___You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

___You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.__Would you take me in?_

___ Take me deeper now?__How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

___Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__  
_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

He finally broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. Finally he came to his sense. Though he knew what he perfectly wanted (make her his) he knew he couldn't. Not like this, while she was high and probably didn't even know what she was doing, but she tasted so good, she smelled so good, she even felt so good to him. For a moment he thought of just possessing her right then and there but he couldn't, she hated him and he actually like her but he wasn't going to admit it unless she did first. She looked him in the eyes, confused, she didn't quite understand what he was doing, he seemed to be very thoughtful at the moment but at the same time she could feel the lust in his eyes for her. "You're beautiful you know that? Even like that" she said seriously looking at him. "How come, like that?" he asked. "Like that, so deep in your thoughts but so focused on me" she said as she smiled shyly. "Oh" he said and blushed and continued "you're pretty hot I must say" he said giggling with her. "Is that all" she asked teasingly. "Who knows?" he said now seriously again. And instead of answering him she kissed him again. This time deeper, harder and with passion. All that he wanted to feel.

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

___You're everything ,everything_

___You're all I want your all I need_

___You're everything, everything.__  
_

_You're all I want you're all I need._

___You're everything, everything_

___You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.__And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

___Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

___How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

___Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_(Lifehouse – Everything)_

They kissed and touched and moaned and loved, not even knowing that love was already their. In their ideals "Love at first sight" could not exist, but it was happening with them now, they just didn't know it, yet. They were all in the mood and he felt her starting to undress herself and as she began to do so the music ended and he quickly returned to earth and stopped her from undressing herself. She looked at him confused and surprised, he was denying her. Her emotions were all at the top of her skin so she couldn't help but to feel tears in her eyes and asked "what is it? Am I not pretty? Am I not good enough? Why are you denying me?" and with that he saw a tear fall down her eyes. "No, no, no. It's not that, of course not. You're gorgeous to me. But you're not 'sober' if you know what I mean" he said politely and rubbing her backs. "Hey don't cry, you're beautiful and If I could I'd take you right now" he said again trying to comfort her and getting her to answer him. "It's just that, I've never done this and I wanted to do it now, and you denied me" she said wiping off her tears. After all, Miss Fucking hot Bass has a heart, and a beautiful one, Taylor thought to himself. He heard what she said and right then and there he felt relived that he hadn't done anything with her, he anted her and that he knew, but not like this and even more if she had never done it before. "Hey how about I take you for an ice-cream at the marina and then take you home and later on I'll call you?" he said smiling to her. "I guess it sounds good" she replied and went back to her seat.

XOXO

They went to the marina and they didn't say a word unless to say what ice-cream she wanted and they were now on their way back to her place. "I'm sorry" Taylor said. "Why?" She asked. "For denying you, I didn't mean to, I just don't want to do anything you might come to regret" he said being true to her. "Don't say it. Thanks anyway." She replied to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before leaving his car and entering the gates of her mansion. He stayed there looking at her while the gated opened and just as he turned the engine on she looked back at him and waved. He smiled and took off.

XOXO

On his way home, the thoughts wouldn't stop circling in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her and something stronger than him kept putting the last song they heard on repeat. For moments he thought he was going insane but as soon as he remembered their lips touching devouring each other all those thoughts swept away from his mind and he could think of was her. Their little moment kept replaying in his head and he wondered, would she also be thinking of him?

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

___Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

___How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

___Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_XOXO_


End file.
